The Book
by Starlightchick
Summary: 'HAPPY 16th, SABRINA' But is it really THAT happy? A mysterious present, with a secret clue. A past she has tries SO hard to forget. But it won't help. She needs to know. But what? Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**The Book**

**Chapter one- Present**

I pulled up Facebook and sighed, all over my page were messages from friends. 'Happy 16th birthday, Sabrina' They all said. I smiled and typed,

_Thanks Guys! =)_

It was 6am and yet I had 17 messages. There was a soft knock at my door. I got up and swung it open.

There was Red, Daphne and the reluctant Puck.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Red and Daphne yelled.

Mr. Canis opened his bedroom door and looked at us, than shut it. Granny was probably in the kitchen.

Daphne pushed me on my bed and held out a pink wrapped present.

"Pink?" I asked.

"Duh! So when you rip off the paper it'll be fun!" Daphne said, as if everyone did this. Which isn't true.

I sighed and ripped off the paper, and opened the box. Inside was two Carrie Underwood CD's and a black cabbie hat.

"Thanks Daph." I smiled.

She yanked the hat out and put it on my head.

"Yep, perfect, again!" She smiled.

Red was next. She handed me a present wrapped in Red paper. I tore off the paper and opened the box. Inside, was…

"Oh my gosh!" I held up 4 coach class plane tickets and 4 front row tickets to David Archuleta tickets.

"How the…"

"I'm a Everafter, Sabrina. I have some junk that's worth a ton of money. And besides, 2 of those tickets better be for me and Daph."

I laughed, "Of Course!"

I hugged Red and Daphne. "Thanks you two!"

Than I saw Puck had a present. It was wrapped in black paper and a aqua blow was on top. My name was written on a tag. Not Puck's handwriting.

"How much did you pay him?" I asked Daphne.

She looked shocked.

Looked.

I raised my eyebrow.

"Okay $20." Daphne admitted. "But it was on the steps for you and I told Puck he could give it to you."

I sighed and took the present from the once silent Puck.

"Open it!" He said.

He was 16 but yet he acted like the gift would be glop or slime.

Yuck.

I ripped off the paper and opened the box. Inside was a book. Puck let out a sad sigh. The book was 200 maybe 250 pages. Easy read.

I pulled it out. On the cover were 2 girls.

One was blonde, older than the second. The second had dark hair. The were in a forest in the most ridiculous clothes in history. Blue pants with different shapes, orange shirts. They were running from a giant hand.

The truth hit me hard.

I opened the cover, inside was a note. It read,

_Sabrina, you need to review your past. You have felt it. It will come. Review your past. Read this book as fast as you can and follow the clue to the next. Keep each book close. Share with only one. Him. Hurry and read!_

_Clue-22-47-56. Do those numbers sound familiar?_

I shut the book and looked at the title of the book. In gold letters,

_The Sisters Grimm_

**Nice hun? Comment Please! =)**


	2. The Clue

Chapter 2- Clue two

As I looked at the book, I felt like hyperventilating. Somebody, found it.

My past.

I've tried to forget as much as possible, get ride of it. Never let it be spoken of. Block out any conversation. But I knew it wouldn't last long.

Daphne saw my face and took the book. Her face went white with terror. We both tried to forget. No, we wouldn't re-live it.

Red looked at the book, not realizing what it was she asked, "What?"

Puck took the book and flipped through it. He stopped at the picture of him on his throne of trash.

"Whoever did this got me all wrong. I'm way better looking. But they did get Grimm perfect, Ugly as ever."

I grabbed the book and hit him as hard as I could in the gut with my fist. "Puss covered baby. Do you even know what this is? This is a book!"

"Duh, I'm not _that_ stupid Grimm."

I growled.

"Idiot. Someone wrote down what Daphne and I did when we came here. This looks like our first case. It looks like some is treating my life and Daphne's as a stupid fairy tale book. They wrote this down. And I bet they got it spot on perfect. The picture is."

"Oh, are you scared of a picture."

I raised my fist to hit him again but Daphne interrupted. "Puck, if this is written like a fairy tale, than someone is watching us. Our every move."

Puck's and my eyes got wide. If there were more of these then the might have gotten the kiss Puck and I shared.

"Well, I'll read it and find out." I said.

"I want to read it too" Daphne wined.

"Daph, it says share with no one. No one. Except him. Whoever him is." I explained.

Daphne scowled. "Fine, but I want to know what you find. We are a team."

"The Sisters Grimm" Red said.

"Hun?" I asked.

"The Sisters Grimm, like the brothers… Oh whatever. Just get reading." Red said.

And the group walked out. Daphne of course, stomped out. I sat on my bed and started reading.

The more I read the more I was scared. It was spot on perfect. Everything, from what Granny was wearing the day she picked us up to the way I felt. It seemed like I was the main character. It was freaky, weird, abnormal freaky.

I sighed as I finished the last sentence, 3 hours. Not my usual way to read books like this.

But for minutes I would stare at the words, realizing that everything down to the very words of what people said. It was… stalker.

I put the book under my arm and walked out. Everyone, Granny, Canis, Red, Puck, Daphne, and Elvis were just finishing lunch. I guess I missed the call.

Normal food.

I wasn't hungry. From what I read, no. "So glad you could join us." Granny said. I smiled and walked to the fridge. I pulled out a jug of orange juice. Regular orange juice. I got a cup, poured some and took a gulp.

"Child, what do you have under your arm?"Mr. Canis asked.

"Um… It's my book. I got it from the library." I lied.

Daphne shot me a look like 'tell them.' I shot a look like 'No, they might get hurt.' Than she said, "Sabrina, can I borrow it after your done?"

"No," I smiled and walked away.

"Sabrina, why not?" Granny asked. "It's teen. Too grown up for her." And with that I hurried out. I ran to my room and shut the door, locked it and walked over to the window.

I pulled it open and stared at the ground. Only a few feet up…

I took a breath and lowered myself out and dropped. I hit the ground and ran to town. Longer way but I really didn't care. I think I know where the next clue is but…

It was a real long shot. 22-47-56 weren't random numbers. They were a key. The key to open my locker I had at school, where my second case took place. The locker number was C166, I think…

But I don't even know if it will be right. I could be wrong. But I am positive or second case was at the school. Dealing with a man name Rumplestilskin.

**Yep, that's how this tale goes, twisted and full of…**

**SLChick**


	3. The locker

**READERS: COMMENT! Thanks! =)**

**Chapter 3- Locker**

Never ever jump out my window than run the 2 and a half miles to Ferry Port Landing Elementary, first your legs burn and second you get there late. I bet they know I'm gone.

Yep, good going Sabrina!

I ran to the back and leaned against the wall, panting. I'm not out of shape, I just _sprinted _half the whole stupid way here.

Yes, I said sprinted.

Sprinting _is_ faster than running. Don't argue, because you're going to lose.

I pushed myself off the wall and went to the back door, a decent rock in hand.

I got to the window of the door and throw it. It smashed the window and I walked over and stuck my hand through it and opened the door.

Like anyone was going to see. Farm land was around the back of the school, plus Charming is too cheap to get the school a good security system.

He says 'No one will break in' and no one has.

But that's because he had a bucket full of Forgetful Dust and the only reason we know is because of…

Well let's just say it involves Granny, her bag, and later Snow and a trip to the doctor's.

I walked down the dark hallways of the school, creepy much?

Yes.

I walked farther and farther, turning and soon running. I ran to the locker, as I skidded in the hall to a stop, there it was. C166, the same old gray-colored locker, drab and boring.

I let my fingers linger on the knob. I felt tingly and weird, excided. Adrenaline pumped in my veins, (maybe from my running but… who knows?)

I turned to the first number and hurt the light and familiar 'click' I turned the other way stopping quickly on 47. I turned to the last number and pulled the lever up.

Locked.

I tried again, locked.

I tried 2 more times, nope.

I was ready to rip the locker door clear off the hinges. Rip it off, grab the book and break the lockers near by. As my anger simmered I heard the familiar beating of wings.

"Fudge," I said under my breath.

"Grimm!" Puck said landing lightly next to me. The fairy boy had gotten…

Clean.

He did shower more often (thank you!), he did actually know how to read, (shocker? Why yes) and he was, from my friends, the _hottest_ boy in the whole grade and probably the whole school.

His ego was bigger than ever, what a surprise…

"Fairy boy" I growled. "

Grimm, you shouldn't growl it's not pretty."

"Oh yeah?" I snapped, putting on my glare.

"Yeah, Grimm you need all the help you can get. You're already too ugly. I mean, really? Do you look in a mirror, or do they all break?"

Calm down Sabrina, I thought. I know for a fact, I am pretty, I am what I think and not what he thinks. So ha!

"Puss Face, I'm busy so help or leave."

More like get out before I kick you out.

"What do you need help with Ugly?"

Fate! We are _not_ meant to be together so KNOCK IT OFF!

"I need to get the locker open." I mumbled.

"What's the combo?"

I sighed and told him. Nimbly and quick he turned the knob, lighting fast. 22-47-56. He pulled the lever and swung the open with ease.

I pushed him away and looked inside, Puck looking over my shoulder. A book, the same size as the other laid at the bottom. I picked it up and stared at the cover.

Puck was holding my hand, flying away from red-eyed bunnies. Daphne was clinging to Puck and the king himself? Well he was smiling like a idiot.

Yep that definitely is Puck.

But this picture seems… Off. Just a little bit. I mean Daph and I had glop in our hair which made it look terrible.

I flipped the cover open and read the word, carefully.

_You found the second clue, read and hide the first. Look around because things aren't always as they seem. _

_Clue- You are over due for a tea party will a certain girl. _

"Great!" I said aloud, "I get nosense! Nonsense!"

I looked at Puck, "Well Grimm, better get reading."

I rolled my eyes and started walking, farther down the hall, thinking.

**Comment please! **


	4. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**HELP IS NEEDED! I'm at a block for my Sisters Grimm Stories! ****If anyone has any ideas, I'd love to hear them!**


	5. Nothing To Be Here

**Sorry, a little bit of a writer's block. But, it's cleared up now!**

**Chapter 4- Nothing to be here.**

Stupid clue. I almost break my legs, break into a school, bust into my old locker, grab this book, and you know what my thanks is?

I get a nothing!

As I walked I read, flipping the pages fast. Only pausing if I absolutely had to.

Puck followed, of course he followed. I gulped when I got to the picture.

"You know," Puck said, looking over my shoulder. "They really did a horrible job of me."

I rolled my eyes.

"So did you enjoy that?"

I stopped, "enjoy what?"

"The kiss, Dog breath."

I gulped, "Nope." I really hated lying to some people. I mean I _really_ hate it. Almost as close to my old loathings; Everafters, being a Grimm, the Scarlet scum...

"I need so air." I continued walking realizing that we were outside.

"Yeah Grimm. You need some air." He said, rolling his deep, green, eyes…

Knock it off Sabrina! You do not need to doom yourself to him. He won't love you and you know that. You _always_ knew that. I shook my head and stuck my nose back into my book, hoping I didn't seem too stupid.

**LATER**

Puck and I got back to the house around dinner. Daphne about strangled me with her bare hands and I, well I ignored her and finished the book.

"Someone need hot chocolate?" Daphne walked in as I sat on my bed and looked at the three books before me. The first three cases.

"Thanks," I smiled as she came and sat beside me.

"So, can I read one now?" She asked. I closed my eyes and sighed. I picked up the book and handed it to her.

"careful" I warned as she looked at it.

"So, I can read all of them?" Her eyes filled with hope.

"Um, let's just start on the first one." I said, with a smile.

She shook her head and opened the book with hungry eyes. Soon she was sucked up into her past.

Weirdo.

I thought, lying back on the bed, drinking the hot chocolate. I just need some peace. I shook my head, as if a Grimm could get that. I laughed, spite myself.

Daphne pulled herself out of the world of my- our life.

"What's so funny?" She demanded.

"Oh, you know, a Grimm actually getting some peace."

She shook her head, obviously I wasn't funny to her.

"Fine." I snapped and went back to my hot chocolate.

"You know, I spit in that." She tilted her head to the cup.

What I might have done on any normal day was set the cup down and say 'Eww' but today I shrugged.

"Bottoms up for Daphne spit." I took a huge gulp. "You know," I said, pointing the cup at her, "Your spit is actually pretty good."

She looked sick. As always, I had the last laugh.

**NEXT DAY...**

In the morning, I sat at the kitchen table, drinking coffee, (Granny said the stuff would stunt my growth but I've grown like a weed.) and think.

A tea party…

A tea party…

Where am I supposed to go? Wonderland all the way back in England and go join the Matter Hatter?

Oh yeah, he's here. Plus he isn't a girl. Tea party…

I cursed under my breath, Daphne looked up at my from her stack of black waffles with a pink, bubbly syrup.

"Red," I said, turning to towards the girl. She seemed to shrink a bit. I loved the girl now, but it seemed she was still a little scared of me.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Do you think they have your room at the hospital?"

"You mean the mad house?" She asked, I nodded.

"Yeah they should." I nodded, pushing the chair back and walked out, grabbing my car keys as I went.

"Where are you going?" Daphne asked, getting up.

"Oh, nowhere." I said, slipping on my shoes.

"Uh, I think you're going somewhere." She said.

I shrugged and walked out, ran to my car, and put the thing in reverse, and pulled out before one more word left the little girl's mouth.

I started driving down the street. Like I had my driver's licenses!

But I've had it since I was 14. It kind-of helps if you know the town's 'little' secret. I wished I used the car to get to the school, but then Granny would have seen, questions would be asked, and it would just be a big problem.

I smiled to myself…

**COMMENT!**


	6. NOTICE

**ATTENTION!**

**ANYONE WHO READS ANYTHING BY ME: LISTEN UP!**

Okay, so, yeah, disappearing isn't the greatest thing to do... And I'm sorry. But, I plan on making a full returning February 6th 2012! (Can't do it sooner because of school)

So, to start off that fabulous Monday, I'll be posting 1-2 chapters in each of the following. Then, it will be 1-2 stories a weekdays and 3-4 on weekends (Hey, I still got school, if I could ditch it- You know I would:))

Here is the list of the following books being updated on 2-6-12! (Get it? 2x6=12! :D Ahh I'm such a NERD!)

For **_39 Clues_**detectives:

*Amy Change (Two chaps!)

For _**Maximum Rid**_e Fans:

*Snatched (Ahhaha! One chapter)

And *Runaways (Two chapters!)

For _**Sister Grimm**_ Readers:

*Notes and Lies (This book I have neglected for... Just about ever._. )

*Hogwarts Has Gone Grimm (Two chaps!)

*The Book (I almost forgot about this one!)

And *A Redish Life (She's totally one of my faves in the whole series!)

For _**Vampire Academy**_ Viewers:

The one and only *Stigoi Rose (Neglected as well... So two chapters for you!)

For_** HoA.**_.. Dang, I wasted all my snazzy other words on the others... *Light bulb* HA!**  
**For _**HoA **_Sleuths! (*Fist pump*)

*Happily Ever or Never (2 chapters of this and there will also be a weekly update afterwords. I know how you guys want more- Yet again, I gotta stop disappearing!)

*Music Plus Stories Equals HAPPY YOU (Maybe a bit Parome but definitively Fabina!)

*And the Madness Continues (Yep, that's totally going to be up. Not sure how many chapters though... Hmmm)

*Twist and Turns (Its soo close to being done! Agh! I love you guys!)

And *Beauty Pageant (This one it totally based on Fluff!)

So, that's it. (I hope I said them all... Message me if I missed one...) Also, you can follow me on Twitter at: foreverSLChick Hope to hear from ya all really soon

**Also, Comment on how you feel about this ;) Love ya all and can't wait for to make my return:D-SLChick**


End file.
